The Parselmouth and The Deatheater
by LovesickLullabies
Summary: When two new students arrive at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy's world is turned upside down. Can they help save him from Voldemort or will they fall like everyone else? Rated T for later chapters. This story is set during the 6th movie. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: Newcomers **_

We walked into the great hall and went to the front of the huge room where the headmaster was waiting. As we approached I looked around the room and smirked when I saw that everyone was looking at us.

"Ah, so you made it." Dumbledore said with a smile when we stepped up onto the platform with him. He stepped up to the podium and loudly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is a very special evening and will surely be remembered for years to come. Tonight I am proud to announce the arrival of two very special students Damian Kingly and his sister Sadie Kingly. For the past five years they have been taught privately by their father Thomas Kingly. I want you all to make them feel welcome here. Now, we need to get the two of you into your houses." Dumbledore said looking back at one of the teachers who stepped forward with a hat. He had each of us sit on a stool and placed the hat on our heads. Daniel went first and was put in Slytherin House; then it was my turn. I sat down and they put the hat on my head and we all waited. It took the hat a few minutes to decide which house I would be in, but finally it put me in Slytherin with my brother. I smirked and walked over to the table where my brother made room for me to sit next to him. As we ate dinner with the rest of the students I couldn't help but notice that a boy a few seats down from us on the opposite side of the table was staring at us. On the way to the dorm I made sure to stick close to my brother. As we walked into the Slytherin commons area I saw that our belonging were there waiting for us. I quickly walked over to my stuff and pulled the black cloth off of my owl's cage and smiled when I saw him sitting there. Opening the cage I let him perch on my arm and walked back to my brother who had also gotten his animal.

"Are you going to send a letter to father?" Damian asked as I took out a piece of parchment and my red quill.

"Yes, I wanted to let him know how we're doing." I said softly as I started writing.

"What's the point Sadie? He's not even going to read it anyway." Damian said looking over at me.

"Damian, he may have sent us away but he's still our father. He deserves to know how his children are. Besides, I want to send one to Emma as well." I said calmly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damian move as he quickly snatched the paper from me and tore it up.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled jumping up to stand in front of him.

"Sadie, when are you going to get it through your head? He doesn't care about us anymore. He doesn't care where we are, how we're doing, or what's happened to us! He doesn't care!" Damian yelled back before storming off to his room. I stood there glaring at the space where he had been standing and quickly realized that the one other person in the room was staring at me. Snapping out of my daze I quickly picked up the pieces of the letter and took my things to my room. When I reached my room I sat down at a desk by the window and began another letter. When I was done writing the letters to my father and sister I sealed them in an envelope and walked over to my owl.

"Titan, take these letters to father. Come back here as soon as you give them to him." I said giving the large black owl the letters. I walked him over to the window and watched as he took off into the night. I climbed onto my bed and quickly fell asleep to the serene sound of silence. Sadly, like every night for the past month, I dreamt of my family.

**The Dream**

"**Mother, can we open our presents now?" Emma asked looking up at our mother as she and our father walked into the room.**

"**All right dear, you can all open your presents." Mom said with a smile. All three of us jumped off of the couch and ran over to the Christmas tree with smiles on our faces. Each of us got ten presents and, once we had them sorted out, we tore tem open to see what we had got. Damian went first in opening presents since he was the oldest and I patiently waited my turn. Before he could even open the last present the lights and the fire in the fireplace went out. Startled by the sudden darkness Emma huddled close to me. I had exceedingly brilliant night vision and could see everything clearly. We all heard the front door creak open and drew our wands. By then all of our eyes had adjusted to the dark and we could all see, so we all stared at the doorway to the kitchen in anticipation. I was the first one to see the figure with the silver mask walking toward us. I knew what it was and I tensed at the sight of it; a Deatheater had found us. I must have passed out from the shock of it all because when I woke up the lights were back on. As soon as I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong and quickly sat up to see if everyone was alright. As soon as I sat up I saw my father sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and my brother and sister sitting on the floor crying. As I looked around I noticed the blood on the floor and saw my mother's lifeless body lying in the middle of the living room floor. No one really knew who it was, but we knew that everyone heard the pained piercing scream that echoed through the streets that morning.**

**End Dream**

I sat up quickly in bed and tried to catch my breath as firm hands gripped my shoulders.

"Sadie, are you alright?" Damian asked sounding very concerned. I looked up at him and took a shuddered breath before asking what had happened.

"You were screaming in your sleep again. You scared everyone half to death. What happened?" He said staring at me.

"I…I just had a bad dream, that's all." I said finally calming down. He let go of my shoulders and stood up before walking out of the room with the others. I quickly got out of bed and took a shower before changing into my school clothes and heading to class. I couldn't tell Damian that I dreamt of our mother. He'd just tell me to deal with it like he had and move on. If there was anyone in our family that didn't care it was him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II:**_

I walked into potions class and took a seat next to a blonde haired boy from Slytherin before the teacher even realized I had come in. We were given the assignment of creating a successful Hate Potion and whoever managed to get it right would be given a new potions set. I had made Hate Potion before so it only took me a short amount of time to make mine. I ended up winning and was allowed to keep my potion as well as get the new potions set.

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous. Very good work Ms. Kingly." Professor Slughorn said with a smile. I simply stared into my cauldron and watched the liquid swirl. I had always been good with potions so it wouldn't be hard for me to pass that class. As I headed to my next class I saw a bunch of girls in the courtyard jumping around and screaming. I ran out to see what the commotion was all about and laughed when I saw that they were screaming about a snake. I put my books down and walked over picking it up.

"Eww! Keep that thing away from me!" A girl squealed as I walked back to my stuff. I ignored them and grabbed my stuff before heading to my next class. It was funny that I had just saved a snake and was now going to Care for Magical Creatures class. Ever since I could remember I had loved snakes and they had loved me, even poisonous snakes liked me. A walked over to the rest of the students from Slytherin and waited for class to start.

"Good morning class. Today I'll be teaching you how to care for a werewolf." Hadgrid said. As soon as I heard the word werewolf I went ridged and it took me a minute before I realized that everyone in class was staring at me.

"You alright Ms. Kingly?" Hadgrid asked looking at me in concern. I quickly shook my head to help snap out of my daze and looked back at him with a smile.

"I'm fine." I said casually. Over the years I had gotten very good at lying since I was forced to keep my life secret from muggles. At the end of class I walked with the others to the Great Hall for dinner. As I sat down beside my brother I knew he was going to say something about my screaming at night.

"Sadie, I talked to Professor Dumbledore about your nightmares. He suggested that we take that nightmare out and see if it's linked to any of your memories." Damian said as we ate.

"I'm fine Damian. I don't need your help with my nightmares." I said calmly.

"Sadie, you're my little sister and I'm going to help you no matter what. I want to know what your nightmares are about so I can find a way to help." Damian said firmly as he glared at his plate.

"If you really want to help me then stop trying to be dad. I don't need a dad right now; I need my brother. I need someone I can actually talk to who won't tell me everything I say is stupid or a lie." I said harshly. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence and I knew I had won the argument. On the way back to the dorm room I decided to stop at the bathrooms before bed. By the time I was done it was past time for any students to be out of their rooms. I looked both ways before stepping out into the dark hallway. I quickly turned to go back to the dorms, but froze in surprise when I saw the blonde haired boy from my potions class staring at me.

"W-what are you doing out here?" I asked recovering from my shock.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was on my way back to the dorm." He said lowering his wand so it wasn't blinding me.

"I was headed that way too." I said calmly.

"We should stick together if we don't want to get caught." He said walking in front of me, "My name's Draco, by the way"

"Sadie. Sadie Kingly." I said as I followed him. We didn't even get to the end of the hall before I realized that he still had his wand lit.

"You should put your wand away. If someone sees the light we'll be caught." I said quietly.

"If I put my wand away then we won't be able to see anything." He said turning around to look at me.

"You won't be able to see, but I will." I said. I quickly took his wand and made the light go out before I started walking again.

"You said you could see, but I still can't." Draco said as I heard him stumble over the carpet. Sighing I turned around and grabbed his hand before taking off down the hall again. Before long we reached the commons room and went inside.

"How can you see so well in the dark?" Draco asked as I sat in front of the fireplace and he sat down on the couch.

"I…I can't tell you." I said sadly looking into the bright flames.

"I won't tell anyone." He said. I could tell that he meant it and I really wanted to trust him. I stood up and walked over to the couch taking a seat so that I was facing him.

"Pinky promise." I said quickly holding my pinky out to him. He looked down at my hand then back at me.

"You have to pinky promise that you won't tell anyone." I said. Looking down at my hand again he linked his pinky with mine and I smiled.

"I…I'm a half-blood. My mother was a witch and my father is a werewolf. That's why my eyes are pink." I said looking down at my lap. I could feel him staring at me and I tried to hide the light blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"If you were anyone else I would tell you to get out of my sight, but I have a feeling you're the only real friend I have." Draco said. I looked up at him in confusion and he looked back at me with a sad expression.


End file.
